


Hope

by rollercoasterride



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasterride/pseuds/rollercoasterride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry finds hope in nyc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So since the stuff with Nadine's been happening I wrote about what I want to happen in NYC

in which Harry finds hope

 

He knows it's an asshole move on his part. The back of his mind is always telling him that, that Nadine's a replacement, something to take his mind off the girl who haunts his dreams. And he hates himself for that. But Nadine, she was funny and blonde and sweet and let him have his way but god she didn't compare to Taylor at all. He has met Nadine through Jeff and they had been attracted to each other and had hooked up and it had been great and Harry had assumed that's how it would be. But they had met again and it was after 1989 had been released and Harry asked her out because somehow he thought, maybe she'd help him forget. 

Like Taylor had. But Taylor she didn't need a guy to help her move on. She had moved to New York and made friends and she lived with a model and she had a new cat. She was happy. She has moved on. 

 

He remembered the first time he'd saw Taylor since 1989 had been released and it was the AMAS and she performed Blank Space and gotten a award and he had whistled for her. Whistled. No one whistles at an award show.

And at the after party she had waved and he had wanted to talk to her but she was with that hot model friend with great legs and Selena and Lorde and there were to many cameras around. 

When he had gone to NYC for SNL he had met up with Nadine and they had sex and stuff but all he could think of was the fact that Taylor lived here and all of the memories followed him around. And he wanted Taylor back because she was all that mattered. 

He broke up with Nadine a few days later telling her sorry and that it wasn't her it was him. And she looked at him and said "you still love her don't you?" Harry had nodded and Nadine had kissed him on the cheek and left. He sent Taylor a text a few hours later. 

I'm in NYC

I know

Oh. Do u want 2 meet up? 

Well if you mean hide in my apartment with my cats and drink coffee, then yes. 

So I'll see u tomorrow? 

And Harry smiled and realized maybe they had hope. Maybe just a little bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you leave comments about other one shots/ships I can do (I ship everything F/f m/m m/f)


End file.
